Beavis and Butthead in Good Vibes
by Gray Crawford
Summary: A trip planned for meeting Daria takes an unexpected turn when Beavis and Butthead end up in Playa del Toro and spend their time with Mondo and Woodie.
1. Prologue

"And that class is why texting and social networking sites do more harm than good for the human brain," said Mr. Van Driessen. The bell rang. "Well, there's the bell, students. Have a wonderful weekend."

Beavis and Butthead, who had slept through class, just woke up at the sound of the dismissal bell.

"Umm, is it like, time to go?" Beavis asked.

"Uhhh, maybe. Uh huh huh. Let's get out of here." Butthead said. The two of them headed for the classroom door.

"Wait just one second," Van Driessen said to the boys, "I want to tell you something." Beavis and Butthead walked over to Van Driessens desk.

"Ummm, we're like, not planning to put a tack on your desk. Mmm hm hm."

"What? No," said Mr. Van Driessen. "I wanted to tell you about something I have planned for fall break. I've been thinking that someone from our class should go the town of Lawndale to visit our old friend Daria."

"Daria?" Butthead asked. "That girl with the glasses?"

"Yes," said Van Driessen. "She hasn't come over to visit us, and I think you guys should visit her, since you've all been good friends to her. I've decided that you guys should go over there and visit her, since she's always had a hard time fitting in. Now I've been talking to Mr. and Mrs. Morgendoffer on the phone, and we've agreed to split the cost for your travel, so long as you promise to be on your best behavior."

"Whoa," said Butthead. "we're like, going on vacation? Uh huh huh."

"Well, it's not exactly a vacation," Van Driessen said, "but really just a chance to connect with an old friend of ours who needs attention. But that doesn't mean it can't be fun as well as spiritually enlightening."

"Cool," said Beavis, "Lets go!"

"Yeah," said Butthead, "Uh huh huh."

"Great," Van Driessen said. "I'm going to research tickets online and stay in touch with Darias parents. I'll tell you more about what I found out on Monday. Have fun at home guys!" So Beavis and Butthead left and walked home.

"That's really cool that Van Driessen's sending us to visit Daria," Beavis said. "Wonder if we're gonna score while we're there?"

"You idiot Beavis!" Butthead exclaimed. "We don't wanna score with Daria! She's like, always upset or something!"

"Yeah but like, we can score with other people. Like maybe Daria has a sister, or some friends, or a hot cousin, that we can score with. Mm hm hm."

"Uhhh, oh yeah. Uh huh huh. This is gonna be cool!"

So over the weekend, daily life was about the same as it always is for the two of them. The worked a Burger World, ate nachos at Maxi Mart, and watched shows on MTV while heckling it. The next Monday, Mr. Van Driessen asked the two to stay with them after class to talk about their upcoming trip.

"Okay boys, I've done the research, and I was able to get you two on a flight to Lawndale in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Butthead asked.

"We wanna go now!" said Beavis.

"It's good to see that you're both so excited about visiting Daria. I'm sure she's excited too." He paused for a second to think. "Well, I hope she is. Anyway, three weeks is when fall break is, and I don't want you two to have to miss out on school. This will also give you enough time to plan your tip accordingly." He handed them a sheet of paper. "Here's a list of things to bring for your trip. And at the bottom is Daria's home phone number. Call her soon to let you know about your visit."

"Uhhh, okay dude." Butthead said. "Let's go Beavis." And so, the two of them walked back home. When they got home, they decided to call the girl. Butthead dialed the number as it was written.

"Hello," a girls voice answered to phone.

"Uhhh, hello?" Butthead asked. "Uh huh huh"

"How's it going?" said Beavis. "Mm hm hm."

"Oh great, it's Beavis and Butthead. My parents told me all about you're trip," Daria said.

"That's right, baby," said Butthead, "we're gonna come over, have fun, and go on vacation together. Uh huh huh."

"Listen you guys," said Daria, "I would like to tell you that I would hate to see you guys, but there's no need. There's no way you could ever survive on your own, here, there or anywhere. How you two have even managed to stay alive this long is beyond my comprehension."

"Yup, we're pretty special. Mm hm hm," said Beavis.

"Well look you guys, I have a future, unlike you. While you guys count down the days to get here, I'll be counting down the days 'till you leave, so then I can get back to life and what matters. Goodbye." And with that, she hung up.

"Is it me, or has she gotten crankier since she left?" Beaivs asked.

"Uhhh, I think she has," said Butthead. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." So the two of them went off.

Over the next three weeks, Beavis and Butthead continued their normal lives, almost forgetting about their trip, despite Van Driessens constant reminders. Three weeks later, at about five o'clock one morning, Beavis and Butthead lay asleep on their couch, after having watched t.v. the day before. They were suddenly awoken by bright flashing lights and a car horn.

"Ummm, what's that noise?" Beavis asked.

"Go check it out," said Butthead. So Beavis went to the door and opened it. "Hello," he said, half asleep.

"Come on guys, grab your bags!" Van Driessen shouted from his car window. "Your plane leaves in an hour!"

"Plane? What plane?" Beavis asked. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Hang on, we'll be right over." Beavis walked back to the couch and woke up Butthead. "Hey Butthead, it's time to go."

"Go?" Butthead asked. "Go where?"

"To the plane," said Beavis, "we're gonna visit Daria, remember?"

"Uhhh, oh right. Let's pack our bags." So Beavis and Butthead each grabbed their backpacks, filled them with random clothes they found lying around, and went out to Mr. Van Driessens car.

"Good, there you boys are," said Mr. Van Driessen. He drove off. "Now remember guys, Daria's parents are named Mr. and Mrs. Morgendoffer. Her sister's name is Quinn, and Daria's best friends name is Jane. She may be there when you get in. Remember, be polite."

"Uhhh, yeah, we'll be polite. And then we'll score! Uh huh huh"

"Ohh, yeah! Mm hm hm!" Van Driessen continued to drive along the dark road. Once he got the two to the airport, he got them their boarding passes, and lead them to security.

"Now boys, this is where we part ways. I know that the two of you are going to have a great time in Lawndale. I'll call you in a few hours to make sure you guys get there safely. Have fun!" And he left. Beavis and Butthead got through security, and looked for their gate.

"Where do we go now?" Beavis asked.

"Uhhh, whoa dude, check it out!" Butthead pointed to these two women (picture them with large eyes and thick outlines, like the characters of Good Vibes) walking past them. "Those chicks have big thingies!"

"Hey, you're right!" Beavis exclaimed. "Let's follow them!" So they followed the girls to the gate they were going to. "Hey Butthead, look!" Beavis excitedly said as he pointed to the sign above the gate "P.…Lllaaww…dell…Lawdel...Lawndale! It's Lawndale! Those chicks are going to Lawndale!"

"Whoa, dude! We're going on vacation, and we get a plane ride with hot chicks! Uh huh huh!"

"Yeah, This is gonna rule! Mm hm hm. Maybe we can stay with them when we get there." They walked into the gate, which just so happened was not going to Lawndale, but was instead going to Playa del Toro, California. Fortunately for Beavis and Butthead, the plane was pretty empty, so they were not taking anyone else's seat. At last, they found the girls they were looking for. They sat down in the two seats in front of the girls, and turned back to face them.

"Uhhh, hey baby! We're going where you're going! Uh huh huh."

"You wanna get some nachos, or a drink, when we get there? Mm hm hm."

"Back off guys!" said one of the girls. "We're not interested."

"We have boyfriends," said the other girl, "and we're going back home to meet them." They both smiled in spite of their defeat of the duo. Beavis and Butthead turned back to sit facing forward.

"Damn it," Butthead said as the plane began to move down the runway, "those girls have boyfriends."

"Yeah, but like, there's probably lots of girls as hot as them in Lawndale."

"Uhhh, oh yeah. This is gonna be a good time," Butthead said, as the duo was completely unaware that the flight they were supposed to take had just taken off in the other direction.


	2. Welcome to Playa Del Toro

The sun rises on the sidewalk near the beach of Playa del Toro, as a taxi pulls up on the side of the street, and the driver turned his head back to face his passengers.

"Aight y'all, this is as far as I can take you from the airport, 'specially with the measly cents you two can afford to pay."

"Uh, huh huh, okay," said one of the passengers. "Come on out Beavis, this is where we get off."

"Oh, hm hm, all right then," said the other passenger. "Let's see what there is, hm hm"

The passengers of the taxi, Beavis and Butthead, got out of the taxi and on to the sidewalk.

"You boys take care now," said the taxi driver, "and remember you two have my number for when you need a ride to the airport. You'd better ask for me, since I really need this job." The driver drove off.

"Uhhh, bye driver. Uh huh huh." Said Butthead

"Yeah, uh, bye mister, umm, scary black man. Mm hm hm" said Beavis. Beavis and Butthead then got their backpacks, and turned out facing towards the beach.

"Whoa, check it out Beavis," said Butthead. "This place is teaming with chicks! Uh huh huh."

"Wow dude! Mm hm hm" Butthead was right. Along the boardwalk were female pedestrians with excessive cleavage and small bikinis. Beavis and Butthead stood there, seeing what they only had heard about in stories and in their wildest fantasies. They stood there, laughing to themselves as the most appealing women they had ever seen walked in every direction. Three hours later, they were still standing where they got out of the taxi, and had not moved one bit.

"Hey Butthead, I was just thinking. There are so many girls out here, so with all these beautiful girls, it should be easy for us to score!"

"Whoa dude! Uh huh huh. That would be cool!" Butthead then turned back to look at the women walking down the beach. "Uhhhhh, excuse me miss," he said facing a bikini clad woman who was just passing him.

"Yeah?" The woman said, with a quizzical look on her face.

"Uhhhh, do you score?"

"What do you mean," she said, holding up two bags. "Pot or coke?"

"Actually, we're looking to have sex. Uh huh huh"

"YOU FREAK!" The woman then slapped Butthead across the face with pot bag. "You need to ask me out for a first date, and THEN we would have sex!" she then slapped Butthead across the face with the cocaine bag, and then stormed off.

"Uhhhh, that did not go as planned. I thought we would just have sex. Uh huh huh."

"Ummm, you're doing it wrong," said Beavis. "Let me try." Beavis then turned his head to face a woman right next to him. "Hey baby, you wanna hang out? Mm hm hm."

"Sure," she said in a voice that made it very clear she was not a woman.

"Whoa, sorry, I thought you were a chick. Butthead, This place is freaky. Let's just go somewhere else" The two walked along the dock bordering the beach

Elsewhere on the dock, we see Mondo and Woodie walking on the sidewalk near the beach with their surfboards in hand.

"So Mondo, you told me yesterday that you went out with Jeena last night. How was it?"

"We watched a movie at my house. But it was so annoying when my mom was taking a really long shower. It made me lose focus on Jeena knowing that in the same house as us my mom was completely naked washing herself. Can you imagine anything more unsettling as that? Woodie? Woodie?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Very distracting," after which he said " very hot," under his breath.

"How did you manage staying excited before I moved here Woodie? I've been living here a year already, and it's starting to get dull already. I mean sure, the views are lovely, everyone has character, and the babes are smoking hot, but we need something newer in our lives."

"I hear you man. You know what we need? We need someone else to join our circle of friends, maybe more than one person. People we can introduce to the exciting life of Playa del Toro to make it look as exciting to them as it was when we first saw it."

"But where can we find people like that? You don't just randomly bump into people like that." Mondo and Woodie continued walking for a while, looking at the people around them. "How long have we been looking?

"Ten seconds."

"See? People like that are hard to find." Right after Mondo had said that, Beavis and Butthead came around the corner.

"Uh, huh huh." Said Butthead. "Hey, you guys know where we can get something to eat?"

"Yeah, is there like a Burger World or a 7 eleven or something?" said Beavis. "We had a long plane ride, and then we spent the past three hours looking at chicks. We're not from around here, and we're very hungry. Mm hm hm."

"Wait," said Mondo, "you guys aren't from around here? How old are you"

"Uhhhhh, fifteen" said Butthead. Mondo and Woodie looked at Beavis and Butthead, then looked at each other, and smiled.

Mondo and Woodie took Beavis and Butthead to Tiki Tako, since all four of them were very hungry.

"So, what brings you guys here?" said Mondo.

"Well," said Butthead, "Our teacher Mr. Van Dreisen sent us here to Lawndale for our fall break, to see our old friend Daria. Uh huh huh"

"Yeah," said Beavis, "Daria left our school, like, a long time ago. Hm hm hm. She's no fun."

"Diarrhea, cha cha cha! Diarrhea, cha cha cha! Diarrhea, cha cha cha!" said Beavis and Butthead. Mondo and Woodie looked at each other, confused, and then turned attention to Beavis and Butthead.

"Um, guys?" said Woodie "this isn't Lawndale. This is playa del toro."

"Really? Uh huh huh. That makes sense, cause like all the girls here are really hot, and Daria's not! Uh huh huh."

"Yeah, Daria would be all like 'this place is boring! I am boring!' Yeah, and everyone has like really, like, big eyes, you know? Probably from all the drugs. We got slapped by this woman earlier who thought we wanted to smoke, but we didn't. Probably shoulda smoked, you know? Mm hm hm"

Butthead then reached into his pocket, and took out his cell phone. "Hello? Hey Mr. Van Driesen. No, we accidentally went to playa del toro in California. Must have taken the wrong plane. What? Uhh, can we stay here? Really? Uhh, okay, uh huh huh." Butthead closed his phone and turned to Mondo and Woodie. "Van Driesen said we need to leave in like three days to go to Lawndale. He sounded pissed"

"Really? Cause, you know, I'm kinda pissed too right now, you know, 'cause there's a beautiful beach, with beautiful women, and we have to leave in three days!"

"Well, look on the bright side," said Mondo, " You can make the most of those days with us as we show you around. Why don't we have a slumber party at my house, just the four of us?"

"Great idea bro! I love going to your house!" Woodie said, but the whole reason he wanted to go was to see Mondo's mom, Babs. As it turned out, Babs had just come out to serve a nearby table. On her way back inside, she happened across Mondo and Woodie, as well as their new friends.

"Hello munchkins!" Babs said. Mondo smiled politely, while Woodie tried to control his sexual desire. The same could be said for Beavis and Butthead, who it turns out can't hide their aroused facial expressions very well. "Who are your new friends?"

"Uh, huh huh, I'm Butthead, and this is Beavis. Uh huh huh. Uh huh huh."

"Mm hm hm!"

"Yeah, they're here for a few days on fall break," said Mondo. "They also don't have a place to stay, and we were talking with them about staying the night with me and Woodie at our house. Can they mom?"

"Well, okay. As long as they don't try to take too many pictures of me while I sleep, like all those other guys. Five is plenty, but five hundred is just pushing the envelope." Babs then went off to wait other tables.

"This is gonna rule!" said Beavis. "We get to go to a surfing town, and stay in a house with a hot mom! This has never happened to us!"

"What about your mom? Uh huh huh?"

"Shut up, Butthead!" Mondo and Woodie looked at each other.  
"I don't think these guys are that bright," said Woodie.

"Don't they know we're right here?" said Mondo. "We can hear everything they're saying.

"All in all, they're still cool guys. We should show them around town!" Woodie turned to Beavis and Butthead. "C'mon guys, we gotta show you the cool things this town has to offer!" They got up from their table, and walked down the sidewalk.

"You two guys must have a lot of fun here," Beavis said. "There's all kinds of hot chicks, cool guys, and, umm, hot chicks! Mmm hm hm."

"Yeap," said Woodie, "Playa del Toro is a place made for all people, especially the boardwalk. There's all kinds of unique groups of people here, like street performers," pointed to two guys acting like robots in front of a crowd of people, "hippie drum circles," he pointed to a group of hippies playing their drums in a circle, "and righteous dudes in vans," as he pointed to Lonnie smoking from his pipe as he sat in his van.

"'Sup guys," Lonnie said to the four as they walked by.

"Uh huh huh, that guy's cool," said Butthead.

"This place hardly changes," Mondo said happily.

"Hey, uhhhh, Woodie? You forgot to mention motorcycle gangs," Butthead said.

"Motorcycle gangs?" Woodie said. He looked down the street, and saw Turk, Chester, and Casa riding their motorcycles in their direction, stopping right in front of them. They got of their motorcycles.

"'Sup, queer-moes!" he and his friends laughed.

"Hey Turk," said Mondo.

"How's it hanging?" said Woodie. Both Mondo and Woodie had grown very bored with Turk by now.

"Oh, and look! I see you found some other losers to bum around with! What are your names?"

"Uh, huh huh, I'm Butthead, and he's Beavis. Uh huh huh. We're new in town"

"New in town, huh? Well, I guess that makes you two honorary queer-moes! Look, punks! You'd better stay away from me, Turk, or I'll pummel you dweebs into the sand!"

"Mm hm hm, hey Butthead! His name is Turk! That kinda rhymes with 'turd.'"

"Uhhhh, oh yeah, uh huh huh! Turk the turd!"

Mondo and Woodie looked like they were watching an execution.

"Dude," said Woodie to Mondo, "those guys really aren't bright at all!"

"I can't watch!" said Mondo as he covered his eyes. Turk grabbed Beavis and Butthead by the necks of their shirts.

"What did you guys call me!?" said Turk.

"Uh, a turd," said Butthead. "Turk the turd. Uh huh huh."

"Yeah, mm hm hm. A Turk the turd burgalar! Mm hm hm!"

Turk was now furious with his victims. "That's it! You're gonna suffer the fate of John Carter in the box office!" Turk threw Beavis and Butthead over the railing that separated the sidewalk from the beach, and Beavis and Butthead landed headfirst in the sand. "By crashing! Ha ha ha!" Turk and his gang rode off on their motor cycles. Mondo and Woodie ran down the steps to the beach.

"Dudes!" shouted Woodie.

"Are you guys okay?" Mondo shouted as he and Woodie dug them out of the sand. "What were you thinking!?" With their heads still buried in the sand, Butthead and Beavis were heard mumbling something that was muffled by the sand. When Woodie and Mondo got their friends out of the sand, the could see that they were actually laughing from what they had said to Turk.

"Uh huh huh. A turd"

"Yeah, mm hm hm, a turd burglar."


	3. Surfing lessons and an evening with Babs

"Uh huh huh. He was mad at us. Uh huh huh," Laughed Butthead.

"Yeah, and then he threw us over the railing, 'cause we called him a turd. Mm hm hm," laughed Beavis

"Look, I'm glad you guys are able to laugh at this," said Mondo, "But you've just been sitting here laughing at you own joke for THREE MINUTES!"

"Yeah guys," said Woodie, "If you guys want your few days here to be memorable, then you gotta make every minute count."

"So like, uhhh, what do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Butthead.

"Is there like any tv around here, so we can watch something, and then talk about what we watch. Mm hm hm."

"Even better," said Woodie. "We go surfing!" Beavis and Butthead turned to look at the beach.

"Surfing?" said Butthead. "You mean stand on those boards in the waves?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so fun." Said Beavis.

"But guys," said Woodie, "It's a great thing to do at the beach. You feel the waves and the wind." The four of them saw a man riding a surfboard on the waves.

"Big deal," said Beavis.

"It helps you stay in shape," said Woodie as the man turned to reveal his bulging muscles.

"Uh huh huh. What a tool," said Butthead.

"And it makes you popular with the ladies!" said Mondo, as the man came onto the beach and was instantly surrounded by bikini clad women. Butthead and Beavis stared at the women around the man, aroused and jealous.

"Whoa, did you see that, Butthead?" said Beavis. "That guy's got tons of chicks!"

"Uh huh huh. Cool! Where do we get boards?"

Mondo and Woodie took Butthead and Beavis to the surf rental stand on the beach. "Seven dollars an hour?" Butthead said. "What a rip off! Uh huh huh"

"Yeah, really," Beavis said. "We can like buy a whole lot of nachos, and chili dogs, and burritos at Maxi Mart with that money." He turned to face the man running the stand. "Ummm, I'll give you, like, ten cents to rent a board."

"That's not how you haggle, Beavis," Butthead said. He turned to the rental stand manager. "Uhh, I'll give you a dollar to rent it for the entire day. Uhh huh huh."

"Sorry guys, no negotiations. But you're going to need surfboards while you're here," said the man running the rental stand.

"He's right, said Woodie. "When You're in California, you're going to need a board, or you're in serious trouble."

"Umm, alright," said Beavis.

"Okay. Uh huh huh." So Beavis and Butthead paid the man, and got their boards. After the four of them had changed into their bathing suits in the cabanas on the beach, Woodie and Mondo were ready to give Beavis and Butthead their first surfing lesson, which was paddling out into the open water with their arms, which it just so happens was the first surfing lesson Mondo had. Eventually, they were able to get Beavis and Butthead out into the water.

"So, uhhh, when do we get the chicks? Uh huh huh," said Butthead.

"What about the waves," asked Beavis. "Isn't surfing like about big waves, and, um, getting buff in the water? Hm hm hm."

"Damn it Beavis," said Butthead. "We're gonna get chicks, and all you can think about is the waves and our bodies? This'll help us score! Uh huh huh."

"We need to wait for the waves to come along," said Woodie. "Be patient."

"And if we get a rogue wave, stay the hell away from Mileys hole!" said Mondo, remembering his accident from when he had to surf to stay on the beach. Woodie nodded in agreement.

"So, uh, we like wait here for a while?" Butthead asked. "That sucks! Uh huh huh."

"Hey Butthead, check this out," said Beavis. "When you look at my board while I sit on it, it looks like I got a really big schlong! Mm hm hm!"

"Uhhh, oh yeah. Uh huh huh!"

"Here comes a wave guys," said Woodie. "Get ready!" Mondo and Woodie stood up on their boards. Butthead and Beavis, however, had a hard time getting up on their boards. As a result, while Mondo and Woodie rode the wave, Beavis and Butthead fell under. Woodie and Mondo came back to their new friends to check on their wellbeing.

"Dudes, you alright?" asked Woodie. Butthead and Beavis climbed back onto their boards.

"Uh huh huh, surfing sucks!" said Butthead. Beavis agreed.

"Aww, but you guys just started," said Mondo. "We need to go over this again until you get it right!" Over the next hour, the two Californian teens tried to help the dimwitted visitors learn the town's cultural act of surfing. Several failures were in store for Beavis and Butthead, for example they fell of the boards as a wave came by, they fell of their boards while lying on the boards as a wave came by, and they fell of their boards as they simply tried to get on. They did manage to improve their skills, but only marginally.

"Uhhh, Beavis and I have, like, had enough of this, and we want to go to Mondo's house to unpack our things."

"Yeah, hm hm hm. Go with Mondo and his mom. Hm hm hm."

"Yeah," said Mondo. "We've been here a while. I'll take you guys to my house to unpack, and Woodie will meet us there after he drops off his surfboard at his house."

"Cool bro," said Woodie. "See you guys then!" Woodie grabbed his board, hopped on his bike, and pedaled away. Mondo led Butthead and Beavis to his house.

"So, uhhh, you like live along the beach?" asked Butthead.

"Yep. It's really something, isn't it?" said Mondo.

"That's cool! Uh huh huh. Where we live, it's just no beaches anywhere."

"What about that water park on the other side of town? Hm hm hm" said Beavis.

"You idiot, Beavis! That's not the same as the beach, cause all the chicks are really old and fat and wear t-shirts in the water."

"Ohhh yeah."

"What do you guys do back home?" asked Mondo.

"Well, uhhhh," said Butthead. "Normally we like watch stuff and talk while we watch it."

"Like what?" asked Mondo.

"MTV." Said Beavis.

"Yeah," said Butthead. "MTV kicks ass!"

"Totally," said Mondo. "MTV really is the best!"

After a few more minutes of walking, the three finally arrived at Mondo's house.

"So, like, this is where you guys live and stuff?" Beavis asked as Mondo unlocked the door and led the guys inside. "This is cool. I bet you guys have, like, a good view of the hot chicks out on the beach."

"Oh yeah!" said Mondo. "Woodie once showed me once that if you look at them while they lie down to unhook their bikini straps, you can actually see their nipples!"

"Really? Uh huh huh," said Butthead. "This one time, Beavis and I went to get our hair cut, and while the chick washed our hair, we, like, looked down her shirt, and we saw hers!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Beavis. "And then we scored! Mm hm hm!"

"No, Beavis! We didn't score! Her boyfriend Todd came in and beat us up, remember?"

"Ohhh, yeah! Mm hm hm. Still cool though."

The gang enters the kitchen. "Hello? We're back!" Mondo shouted, but he heard no response. Mondo looked down on the counter and found a note from Babs, and read it out loud. "Mondo, Tang got stomach poisoning from putting too much rotten papaya in with her rum, so I have to cover her shift. Won't be back until ten. You guys can help yourself to the leftovers in the fridge." Mondo turned to face his new friends. "So, what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"You said something about leftovers," said Butthead. "Can we, like, eat something?"

"I'll see what we have," said Mondo as he walked to the fridge. Beavis then picked up something from the counter.

"Hey Butthead, check this out. I found a cucumber. We can eat this. Whoa, and check this out! It has a button on the bottom!" Beavis pressed the button, and the 'cucumber' began to vibrate.

"Uhh, put it down Beavis. It's probably, like, radioactive or something. Uh huh huh." Beavis put down the 'cucumber.' Mondo then turned from the fridge to Butthead and Beavis.

"Okay, we've got pizza and lasagna. Just take what you want and microwave it." So the three of them lined up in front of the fridge. Beavis got a slice of pizza, Butthead got lasagna, and Mondo got both pizza and lasagna. They microwaved their plates, and all sat down together on the sofa facing the tv.

"This is pretty good," said Butthead.

"Yeah, probably better than what Daria would have given us," said Beavis. He turned to Mondo. "Is there like, anything good on?"

"Let's check," said Mondo, before he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He began changing the channels. Woodie soon entered.

"Hey guys!" Woodie said. "What's going on?"

"We're watching tv," said Beavis. "Oh wait, stop here!" Beavis had chosen a channel that was playing a music video of 'Why Do You Let Me Stay Here' by Joseph Gordin Levitt and Zooey Deschanel. "It's those two people who are on every show these days!"

"Uh huh huh. Whoa, he brought a gun to the bank! And she's scared. 'I really should not have fallen asleep during orientation.' Uh huh huh."

"Yeah, 'I was looking up cool designs for pot holders for those guys I live with.' There's something I've always wondered about this guy," said Beavis. "Is Joseph Gordon Levitt Asian? He's got those eyes. Mm hm hm."

"Oh, look at that," said Butthead. "They're dancing in the bank."

"How come when we talk to women, they reject us, but this guy shows her a gun, and they dance?" Beavis asked. "This sucks!"

"And that cop over there isn't doing anything about it. 'They're not breaking the law. Slow dancing is okay. Break dancing is the only thing you really need to worry about.' Uh huh huh."

"Remember that time we got in trouble with that guys money?"

"That was cool. Uh huh huh. Uh huh huh." The music video ended.

"You guys do that a lot?" asked Woodie.

"Uhhh, yeah," said Butthead.

"Meh, music videos are all right, but they're not really prominent in my life," said Woodie.

"Me too," said Mondo. "Let's watch something else." So the four of them watched an episode of Jersey Shore and an episode of Teen Mom. A few minutes after Teen Mom, Babs came home from work.

"Hello munchkins!" she said.

"Hi mom," said Mondo.

"Hi Mondo's mom," said Woodie.

"Uhhh, hey baby! Uh huh huh, uh huh huh," said Butthead.

"Yeah, mm hm hm, how's it going?" Beavis asked.

"You kids have any supper?" Babs asked.

"Yeah, we had some leftovers while we watched tv," said Mondo. "Do you know where the sleeping bags are? We need to set them up for Beavis and Butthead."

"They should be in the hallway closet," Babs said. "I'll help you look." Babs and Mondo walked down the hallway.

"Uh huh huh, Mondo's mom is hot!" Butthead said.

"Yeah, yeah, smokin!" said Beavis.

"Mm, hm," said Woodie. "I once saw her boobs while she was in the shower!"

"Really! Can you help us? Uh huh huh."

"Uh-uh. Mondo's my friend, and I won't do anything to make him angry. Besides, it got to be really dangerous climbing onto the roof and running the risk of crashing through the skylight." Mondo and Babs came back into the tv room carrying two sleeping bags.

"Okay, Woodie and I will sleep in my room, while Beavis and Butthead sleep in here," Mondo said.

"Good," said Babs. "Okay, I'm off to bed. You boys should get to bed too, it's late. Goodnight Mondo, goodnight Woodie!"

"Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight Mondo's mom!"

"Goodnight Beavis, goodnight Butthead! See you in the morning!" Babs walked off to her room.

"Yeah, I'll see you too. In my dreams! Uh huh huh."

"Yeah, mm hm hm, my hot dreams! Mm hm hm."

"We're going to bed," said Mondo. "See you in the morning!"

"Sleep tight!" said Woodie, and with that, Mondo and Woodie went to Mondo's room. They unrolled Woodie's sleeping bag, put on their pajamas, and went to bed.

"Goodnight Woodie," said Mondo.

"Goodnight Mondo," said Woodie, and Mondo turned out the light. "Mondo," Woodie said in the darkness, "you awake?"

"Yep," said Mondo.

"What do you think of Beavis and Butthead? Seems like they're attracted to so many women. How do you think we can help them have a good time if they're minds are so preoccupied with sex?"

"C'mon, man. We have a better chance of scoring with girls than those two."

"'Scoring?'"

"Must have spent a longer time with those guys than I thought. Anyway, it's not like they're gonna go out of their way or anything while we're not looking to have sex."

"I hope your right."

"You'll feel better about this in the morning. Now get some sleep." And Mondo and Woodie fell asleep. Around 3 a.m., however, Butthead woke up and woke up Beavis.

"Hey Beavis, wake up! I just realized a way we can score with that Mondo kids mom without getting her upset!"

"Really? How?"

"We'll touch all her underwear, and then we'll touch where she puts her stuff, and then she'll put her stuff where we touched! Uh huh huh!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, just like that time we went to that store in the mall! Mm hm hm!"

"This is gonna be cool!" So the two morons got out of their sleeping bags and went into Bab's bedroom. They started opening drawers, until they found the one containing bras and panties.

"Uhh, hey!" Butthead called to Beavis. "I found her underwear"

"Cool! Time to score!" So Butthead and Beavis began fumbling through Bab's underwear drawer and threw all the clothes they already felt on the floor. It wasn't long for Babs to awake with all the commotion they made.

"Umm, can I help you boys?" she asked as she turned on her nightstand light.

"Hey, Butthead, she's awake! What do we do?"

"Don't worry Beavis, I know what to do. Just play along." Butthead than turned to Babs. "Uhh, we were like sleep walking, and we woke up with our hands in your underwear drawer. Uh huh huh." Babs knew from the start that this was just a poorly planned lie.

"Mm-hm, sure. Well if you were asleep, then how did you know that was my underwear drawer?" The two of them stood still, unsure of what to say."

"Uhh, because we were dreaming it while we were sleepwalking. Uh huh huh."

"Right, sure you were." At that moment, Mondo and Woodie came in the bedroom.

"We heard something in here!" said Mondo.

"Is everything alright?" Woodie asked.

"It's fine," said Babs, "Beavis and Butthead were just having a hard time sleeping. All of you should just go back to bed." So Mondo and Woodie left the room, and Beavis and Butthead headed out towards the living room. "Oh, and boys? Next time you want to touch my underwear, wait till I'm out of the house."

"Whoa! This chick's cool! Uh huh huh!"

"Yeah, real hot too! Mm hm hm!"


End file.
